dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nerd Meets Rapper
Vio finally meets Rapper. But Vio may not be the only person Rapper will meet. Characters *Rapper *Vio *Red *Let *Wolf Transcript (Rapper, Wolf and Red are seen walking down the street) Rapper: (To Wolf) So you're finally going to take another kill-free day? Wolf: Partially. (shoots a dog) I'm just shooting animals, not humans. Red: NOOO!!! (runs up to dog) That was Stacy's new pet dog: Amazing Dog! Rapper: (face palm) Oh brother. (suddenly a lightsaber is about to hit Rapper but he dodges it) Rapper: THE FUCK!? Wolf: Hey Vio. Rapper: Who's Vio? Vio: (towards Red) You lied to me that Wolf was a Sith you Hutt slime! I tried to kill someone who saved me in the end! Rapper: Hey! What's your beef woman? And who are you !? Vio: Calm yourself, I need to have words with this criminal. Wolf: She's a Jedi Fan, take it easy Rapper. Rapper: (calms down) Alright. Red: Look that was just a small joke. Vio: It is no joke when it comes to someones life. Rapper: What are they talking about? Wolf: From what I gather, Red told her that I was a sith and she tried to kill me. Thankfully i saved her from her rival and proved to be a good guy. Vio: (to Red) To pay for you crimes you must give your service for Wolf on an attempt on his life. Red: Can we talk about this!? Vio: No. The decision of the Jedi Order has been passed on you and you will do your duty. Rapper: Shit just got real! (suddenly a lightsaber almost hits Rapper, but he blocks it and kicks the person in the face) Rapper: Oh fuck I just kicked a girl (the girl is revealed to be Let) Vio: Darth Let! Let: Hello Vio. We need to finish our last encounter Red: Who's Let? Wolf: (Pulls out his Lightsabers) Vio's star wars rival nerd. Rapper: Oh really!? Hand me a lightsaber. (Wolf hands him a lightsaber) Count me in! Let: You dare mock the power of the darkside!? you shall pay with your life. Vio: Sorry Darth let, but the darkside will not win against the power of the force. Wolf: Do you watch Star Wars Rapper? Rapper: I did. Back in High School Wolf: You're going to need that knowledge. (Let uses a force push move at Rapper) Rapper: (angry) You little bastard! (Rapper starts fighting Let with his lightsaber then at one point Rapper kicks Let and then he uses his lightsaber to knock her hard into a wall) You underestimated me. Let: (gets up very angry) FOOL! (uses force choke on Rapper and raises him in the air) You are the one who underestimates the power of the darkside! Vio: (hits Let with her lightsaber before Let could kill Rapper) Your overconfidence is your weakness Let. (Let rushes to Vio but a small black object falls in front of Let) Let: What in the galaxy? (it explodes as a flash grenade) Wolf: Modern warefare, you kick ass. (Wolf begins to use his martial arts skills on Let) Red: I'm gonna run before Vio and Let almost kill me! (runs off) Rapper: Coward (Let unleashes Sith lightning on Wolf and Rapper) Rapper: (angry) Damn that little nerd Wolf: (effectively uses his lighrsabers to block the lightning) I thought you said you've seen Star Wars? Rapper: I have watched them! I'm not a jedi or a sith you know? Wolf: Don't have to be. Vio: The lightsaber can deflect the lightnig by itself. Rapper: Alright I get it. Now I know how to fight this bitch. (Let Pounds the ground with a force push to knock them off their feet. They see the attack and leap up in time to avoidbeing tossed. Rapper uses the push to gain more air and right over towards Let) Rapper: Miss me that time you force pushy slut. Let: Your feeble skills are still no match for me. (Let pulls out her other lightsaber whip and surprises Rapper at the deadly weapon) Rapper: What the fuck is that!? Vio: (Jumps in to deflect the strike) Keep fighting! the force will be with us! Wolf: (runs towards Rapper) Hey Rapper! (Rapper turns around to face Wolf) Ally... Rapper: (Tells what Wolf is going to do and readies his hands to give Wolf a boost in his jump) oop! (Vio fights Let until she jumps back for Wolf to cut in and get the surprise on Let. She begins to back step as Wolf fights furiously. Let tries for a leg sweep abd Wolf back flips away just in time to have Rapper slide right under Wolf and take Let by surprise again. The three continue to tag team until. they surround Let as she is out of breath) Vio: It doesn't have to end this way Darth Let. Let: No, cuz it will end another time as me as the victor. (Let made a high force jump onto a tall building and escaped) Rapper: Damn coward. Vio: Blast it. she got away again. Wolf: Well there was one good thing about her getting away. Rapper: What are you talking about? How was her get away any good? Wolf: I got to see under her skirt as she lept away. Rapper: Really? How was the view? Vio: Ugh, men. '-end-' Category:Episodes Category:May Releases